A Promise Of A Lifetime
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: It took one fateful day for this family to make an everlasting promise


It was a beautiful spring morning, the trees were getting their leaves back, the snowy blanket that once cover the land during winter is now gone and showing the grassy green grass, and the lakes are now unfrozen. Inside the Castle of DunBroch, the queen, Elinor was taking a quiet nap. Her face was full of ease and content now since she had protected her family from Mor'du and manage to keep the clans together with the help from her daughter who translated everything she was saying.

Standing outside the room stood a red headed princess quietly peek her head into the room. She did a tiny giggled when she heard her mother mumble something under her breath that almost sounded like "Merida..get out" Merida quietly shut the door and headed outside.

* * *

Standing outside of the castle was Fergus, the king and Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, the total princes. They waited quietly till Merida came back. When Fergus saw Merida coming from the main gate, he went up to her and ask "Well?" "We got plenty of time dad. Mum is still sleeping" Merida said as she put her hands on the back of her head. Fergus did a little smirk at this. Everything was going as he plan. "Okay kids let's get going!" he shouted loudly with a smirk on his face."Aye!" Merida shouted happily. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish jump around in a circle happily. Both Merida and Fergus chuckle at them to they finish. After they were done, they took off into town.

* * *

A few minutes later, Elinor woke up from her slumber. She felt well rested enough to go through the whole day. She got dress and headed downstairs. When she came down, she was surprise to hear no commotion going on. 'This is strange' Elinor thought to herself as she headed to the throne room, where she found her sons' nurse maid, Maudie cleaning up."Hello Maudie" Elinor said in a proper tone."Oh! Hello my queen" Maudie said as she bow to the queen."Do ye know where my daughter or husband or sons will be?" Elinor ask politely "No, not that I know of my queen" Maudie reply back."Oh okay thank ye" Elinor said calmly as she headed to her royal chair.

'I shouldn't worry myself. They will come back soon. I know they will' Elinor thought to herself as she sat down in the throne room. A few hours has pass and the queen began to grow worry. Her family has been gone mostly half of the day. Elinor began pacing around the room and saying "Where are they? What are doing that it took them a half of day?! Are they hurt?! Ugh why do they make me worry like this?!" Maudie watch her worry queen continue pacing back and forth. So in her efforts to reasurre her, she says "Please remain calm my lady. I bet they are doing some important things right now" Elinor stop pacing and look down as she thought to herself 'That's what I'm afraid of' Elinor thought to herself. Suddenly, the castle doors open and Fergus enter in while saying "Dear? Where are ye?" He was then soon greeted by his worry and enrage wife "Fergus! Where have ye been?! Where are the children?! What have ye been up to?!" Elinor said all at once. Fergus did a little chuckle and said "come on! I'll show ye" He then put a hand over her eyes and slowly lead her outside.

* * *

"Fergus! What is it that ye want to show me?!" Elinor said as she grew a little impatiently. She hates it when she is not aware of something. Aware of his wife's impatience, Fergus cheerfully said as he continue leading Elinor to where the children are "Hold on! We're almost there!" After a few minutes of walking, Fergus finally made it to the spot. As he was about to take his hand from over her eyes, he said to her "Okay keep yer eyes close" Elinor mumble a little but nodded and kept her eyes close. Fergus smile at this. He quickly walk over to the kids and said to them quietly "okay get ready" The kids nodded as they waited patiently.

"Okay Elinor, ye can open yer eyes" Fergus said loudly. Elinor open her eyes and saw her whole family smiling at her with gifts in their hands as they yell together "SURPRISE!" Elinor's face was a mixture between shock and happiness."What is this all about?!" Elinor ask confusedly as she look at her family. Fergus and the boys look at Merida. Merida then took a deep breath and said "Well ever since the bear incident, we feel like we should owe ye mum"

"Owe me?" Elinor ask questionably. "Aye we seen how much and and" Fergus began but didn't know what else to say. Sensing her dad is in trouble, Merida finish his sentence "So we decided to give ye gifts" Fergus smile at his daughter, thanking her for coming to his rescue. He then turn to his wife and said "Aye" "Oh ye guys didn't hav-" Elinor try to say but was cut off when Merida said "Okay ye wee devils are up. Go give mum yer gifts!" The boys laugh as they ran up to their mother. Their gifts in their hands. When they reach her, they handed it to her. Elinor gracefully took their gifts and open it. She chuckle when she found out what it was. She pull out three pies. She look at her sons and gave each of them a big hug as she said "Thank ye boys. I love it"

Next up was Fergus. He made his way over to Elinor with a small gift in his hands. Elinor look up and saw her husband coming. She let go of the triplets and stood up. Fergus gave a boasting grin at Merida "Aight now here's my gift to ye dear" Elinor gratefully took the gift from him and open it. She gasp in amazement at what she saw! It was a necklace that had a beautiful blue crystal attach to it. "Oh Fergus! How lovely" Elinor said with joy in her voice as she put the necklace around her neck. She gave Fergus a tight hug. Fergus hug her back as he chuckle. "I knew ye will love it" Finally, it was Merida's turn. She was about to walk over to her mum and hand her the gift she made but she realize that she left it "Stay right here mum. I'll be right back" "Oh okay" was all a confuse Elinor said as she watch Merida run off. "What is she getting Fergus?" Elinor ask as she turn to Fergus, waiting for an answer from him "Just wait and see love" Fergus reply back with a smirk on his face.

* * *

A few moments later, Merida show up running to her family with a box in her hands. "Sorry about that mum but here ye go" Merida said all through one breath. She handed the present to her mother. At that moment, Elinor accepted the present from Merida, she began to get curious. "Now I wonder what this is? It has a very odd box shape too?" Elinor ask turning her attention to her daughter. Merida just gesture her to open it. Elinor did as she told and to her surprise she saw something that she will never thought she would get!

"A bow!" Elinor exclaim loudly as she pick it up and examine it. It was a little bigger than Merida's bow. There was a piece of string that joins the two ends of the bow and on the side of it was their family symbol that was carved on it. Merida couldn't help but giggle as she watch her mum trying to test it out. "Yeah since ye taught me some things I thought it wouldn't hurt to teach ye too plus I did the carvings and the bow all by myself" "Ye made this?!" Elinor shouted in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Merida would made her this! Merida nodded at her mother proudly. "Oh Merida..It's..It's" Elinor was lost for words. No words can explain what she was feeling. Tears slowly started falling from her face. Merida quickly took notice of this and try to apologize to her "I'm sorry mum! I didn't mean to hur-" but Elinor interrupted Merida as she pull her into a hug."It's wonderful! Thank ye Merida. Fer this wonderful gift. I can never ask fer a better present that isn't made by ye" Merida was left speechless.

Elinor than turn to the boys and said "And thank ye too Fergus and the boys. All of yours gift are wonderful!" Merida, Fergus, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish gave Elinor their biggest grin ever but stop when they say Elinor crying again. "What's wrong Elinor? Ye are crying again!" Fergus said full of concern as he walk over to his wife and put an arm around her. "Oh..it's nothing I'm just glad that all of ye weren't taking away from me" Elinor confess to her family. Fergus look at his wife in confusion then he ask "What do ye mean dear?" "I mean hurt ye and I almost lost ye guys because of Mor'du" Elinor explain while she was wiping away her tears.

"Yeah but we almost lost ye too mum. When ye broke free from yer ropes and charge Mor'du head on!" Merida said as she horribly thought back when Elinor broke free and charge at Mor'du. "Aye dear seeing ye fighting against that dangerous beast was the most frightening thing I ever seen! More frightening than me losing my leg to Mor'du!" Fergus said as he remember that fateful day when he fought Mor'du on Merida's 7th birthday. "And me almost getting mauled by Mor'du" Merida added in. She try to get rid of the image of how helpless she was up against Mor'du.

Elinor look at Merida with sadness and in disbelief. She gently push herself from her husband's embrace and calmly made her way to her daughter. "But Merida! That is the most frightening thing!" Elinor argue trying to get that image of Mor'du and a helpless Merida. She knew how Merida hated being weak and protected by others. Elinor was brought back from her train of thought when she heard Merida retorted. "No mum. Me almost losing ye to that dreadful Mor'du was far most scariest thing ever!" Merida then became quiet and said while looking down at the ground "Ye shouldn't have done that.." "I had to Merida. If I didn't, ye could of had died! It's my job as a mother to protect ye from any harm" Elinor projected. "I don't care mum! What's the point of protecting me if ye are not here by my side!" Merida cried as two tears roll down her face. Elinor felt hurt and shock! She walk over to her daughter and wipe away a tear. Elinor was about to say "I kn-" but she was cut off when Merida threw herself at her, causing Elinor's eyes to widen!

Merida instantly wrap her arms around and said through her tears "Just promise me mum that ye won't do that again!" "I promise as long as ye won't do things so recklessly" Elinor said quietly so that only Merida can hear her. Images came to her head as she thought of Merida facing Mor'du in the ancient ruins and when she put herself in between her and her husband fight so she can break it up by got hurt in the process and how Merida threw herself in front of her husband sword so that she can protect her. Merida can her the sorrow and pain in her mum's voice. Not knowing what to do, Merida wipe away her tears and whispers to her "It's a promise of a lifetime" Elinor gasp when she heard it. She broke off the hug with Merida and smile. She then look at Fergus and the boys and gave them a stern look. "And ye lads too" Elinor said causing the boys to look at her. Her look soften as she continue to talk "Promise me ye won't do anything reckless either" The boys ran up to their mother and hug her. Showing that they promise. Fergus then said "Aye. It's a promise. A promise of a lifetime" he then join the family embrace.

They stay like that for a few moments until Fergus broke the silence. "Well since everyone got out what they have to say. What should we do now?" Not knowing what else to say, Elinor then suggested "Well how about ye guys teach me how to use my new bow" "Are ye serious?!" Merida said in surprise. She would never guess that her mum would actually like to practice with the bow. "Aye" was all Elinor got to manage out before she was drag to a spot for her to practice her shooting.

* * *

When they got there, Merida was explaining to her mum how to use a bow and how to hold it properly. "Okay the are doing great mum. Now ye need to place the arrow and draw it back and release when ye feel it is right" Merida said as she watch her mum trying to place the arrows onto the bow's string. "Ye can do this love" Fergus said encouraging her. "Okay. I'll try" Elinor said with a little confidence. After struggling for a minute, Elinor manage to get hold of it. "Got it" she said. Elinor then waited patiently trying to find when the time is right.

Merida felt proud for her mother. She finally understand how she felt when she talk the clans from getting into war. But there was one thing that Merida wanted to say to her mum that she haven't said in a long time. "Mum.." Merida began. "Aye Merida" Elinor reply back not taking her eyes off from the target. Merida took a deep breath and did a warm smile "I love ye and I'm proud to be yer daughter" Elinor's heart flutter with love when she heard this. She then gave a big smile at Merida and quickly focus her attention on the target. She took a deep breath and when she felt it was right, she release the arrow! It did the exact same movement as Merida's arrow during the games. It split Merida's arrow in half and pierce the target! "Whoa mum.." Merida said in awe as she look at the target. "Elinor.. ye.." Fergus said also in awe at what just happen. After exchanging confuse glances back and forth with Merida and Fergus who said nothing, Elinor began to feel like she did something wrong. "What? Did I do something wrong?" "Did something wrong?" Merida repeated as she still continue staring at the target. "No.. but that was.." Fergus began as he still look at the target. "Amazing!" Both Merida and Fergus said in unison as they turn to look at her. "Amazing? All I did was hit the bull eyes" Elinor stated. She was still confuse about the whole thing "Not just that but ye split me arrow in half! Just like I did during the games when i split wee Dingwall's arrow in half!" Merida said with shock she never thought her mother would be able to that!

Fergus than ran over to Elinor and pick her up and spin her around in the air "That was great Elinor. Ye might be better than Merida" Fergus said after he put Elinor down on the ground. "Hey now let's not get too far. I'm still the best archer of the land" Merida said proudly as she pointed to herself. "That might change Merida" Fergus said smirking at Merida. Which made Merida very impulsive. "Yeah right! There is no way I'll lose to mum and I'll prove it! Come on Harris, Hubert, and Hamish! Let's show dad that I'm way better than him and mum!" Merida's brothers gave her mischievous grins. Fergus playfully scoffed. "That's impossible. I'm the Bear King of DunBroch and the Highlands greatest archer!"

"That might change dad" Merida said with a smirk as she grab their dad's bow from her brothers. "What? When did ye-?! Hey!Get back here with my bow!" Fergus shouted back as he chase after them. The kids laugh as they ran off in different directions, throwing the bow to each other, trying to confuse their father, who began to start pouting. Elinor couldn't help but laugh at her family. Sure that they can be childish sometime but that's what she loves about them. Elinor would never tree them in for any perfect family in the world and won't let anything or anyone harm her family. She will continue to protect them to the end like she did with Mor'du and care for them. That is her promise of a lifetime. Suddenly, Elinor was broken from her train of thought again. she look down and saw Merida was holding out her hand while giving her the biggest grin she can make. Elinor smile back and took hold of her hand and together they ran through the glen to catch up with the boys.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this one? Let me know by reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
